


early frost, spring melt

by demotu



Series: still waters [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demotu/pseuds/demotu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cozy timestamp for <em>still waters</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	early frost, spring melt

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a tiny little timestamp for othersideofthis's "huddling together for warmth" prompt, brought over from my tumblr. It's set up at the same cottage in the fall. Jonny and Patrick go up to close the cottage at Canadian Thanksgiving with Jonny’s parents—let’s magically assume the season starts after Canadian Thanksgiving (usually right around it, I think).

~

 

"Jonny."

"Hm?"

"Jonny," Patrick says again. When Jonny doesn’t look up from his book, Patrick kicks him in the ankle and hisses, " _Jonathan._ ”

"Jesus, what?" Jonny says, snapping his book ( _Fifty Places to Fly-Fish Before You Die_ _,_  he’s such a fucking stereotype sometime) shut and tilting his head up. 

"It’s fucking  _snowing_.”

Jonny twists on the couch to look out the bank of windows behind him. “Oh. So?”

"So  _this cottage isn’t_ _insulated_ , what do you mean,  _so_?” Patrick says, crossing his arms across his chest.

"We’ll sleep in the main cottage tonight, then," Jon says. "Put a mattress in the room, keep the fire low, it’ll be cozy."

And public, Patrick thinks, curling up together in the great room. Jonny’s still shy about them in front of his parents, mostly Canadian propriety but some uncertainty about their opinion on their relationship and their plans to come out. Patrick doesn’t get how they don’t just open their mouths and  _talk_ , can’t imagine keeping to the awkward silences with his family, but the Toews-Gilberts are not Kanes, that’s for sure.

"If you say so," Patrick says reluctantly, looking out the windows at the thick white flakes floating down onto the porch. 

 

~

 

Bryan and Andrée help push the chairs back from the fire at the end of the night while Jonny and Pat cart the upstairs double mattress down to the great room. They make the bed up, Andrée puling extra blankets out of the closet and piling them on the couch.

"You sure you’ll be okay in the master?" Jonny asks, tucking the fitted sheet under one corner, Patrick wrestling with the other. "We could move stuff around, make room here."

Patrick glances up and catches Andrée’s eyes. She smiles at him and says something to Jonny in French that makes Jonny blush and say  _maman_ in a strangled voice; Patrick doesn’t want to know.

"We’ll be fine," Bryan says lightly, similarly ignorant or better at ignoring his family; Patrick’s never sure with him. "The room’s better insulated than here, we’ve got blankets."

 

~

 

"Hey," Patrick says when he crawls into the bed, curling up until he’s nose-to-nose with Jonny. The double is small, limbs pressing up together in the middle of the bed, and they’ve let the fire die down enough that the early winter chill is creeping into the air around them. Patrick presses his cold toes to Jonny’s ankles, grinning at Jonny’s yelp. "Sorry," he says.

"That," Jonny says precisely, finding Patrick’s hip with his hand and hauling him in, "was a very Canadian sorry."

"Mmph," Patrick says, tucking his nose into Jonny’s neck. "You’re rubbing off on me."

"Oh really," Jonny says with a chuckle. 

Patrick rolls his eyes and humps Jonny’s thigh vigorously, biting back laughter at Jonny’s dry “oh geez” and then letting out an exaggerated, breathy sigh, chin tipping back as he fakes an orgasm. Jonny shakes his head at him and smacks him on the ass, muffled under the mountain of blankets. 

"What if my parents walked out?" Jonny says, pushing up on an elbow. He tips his head down and bonks their foreheads together, sharp enough that Patrick winces and recoils.

"What if, eh?" Patrick says lightly, sliding his legs away and settling onto his back. 

Jonny’s tongue prods at the inside of his cheek. He lowers himself back to the mattress, a careful distance away. Patrick shuts his eyes and breathes out in a long, steady exhale, pushing at the tension, and then sucks in a surprised breath when Jonny’s cool fingers slide under his t-shirt and across his belly. They wrap around Patrick’s hip, tugging him back across the mattress. Jonny throws his leg over both of Patrick’s until he’s tucked into the warm curve of Jonny’s body. 

"I don’t care," Jonny says. "Well I—I guess I care. But it’s not…" he trails off with a heavy exhale, tickling Patrick’s neck. "I’m okay with them seeing us."

"Oh yeah?" Patrick says, letting his voice lilt up in easy suggestion, giving Jonny an out from the heavy moment Patrick’s dragged them into. 

Jonny shakes his head, chin digging in sharply to Patrick’s shoulder. “They can see what you mean to me, dick.”

Patrick blinks rapidly at the ceiling and sucks in a grounding breath of chilly air. He’s warm everywhere under the weight of Jonny’s body and the weight of his words. 

"Holding you to that in the morning," Patrick says roughly, gripping Jonny’s thigh and squeezing tight. "I don’t think I’m gonna want to get up."

Jonny presses a kiss to the corner of Patrick’s mouth, and they sleep. 

 

~


End file.
